1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and, more specifically, to accessing a network data processing system by a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different mechanisms are present for managing access to network data processing systems. In particular, access to various services on a network data processing system may be implemented.
Many services request a user identifier and a password to identify a user. The authentication ensures that the user is who the user says that the user is. Based on the authentication, a user may be given access to a network data processing system and also may be given access to various services on the network data processing system. For example, a user may access email, a database, a spreadsheet, a calendar, and other services. Different users may have access to different services or different levels of access for particular services based on the identity of the user.
In some cases, additional security may be provided to ensure that a user is who the user says the user is when authentication occurs. For example, in some network data processing systems, an administrator is able to set up a list of Internet Protocol address ranges from which authentications are allowed. These lists also may be referred to as white lists. A user attempting to authenticate from an Internet Protocol address not on this range of addresses will be blocked from access even if that user is authenticated.
In this manner, security may be present for an instance in which an unauthorized user has obtained a user identification and a password for a valid user. These types of features may add additional levels of security by requiring that the data processing system is in a controlled environment, such as a corporate Internet. The Internet Protocol address range is known for the Internet. In this manner, yet another hurdle may be provided before access to the network data processing system is allowed.
As a result, some network data processing systems, such as mobile devices, may be difficult or impossible to use with this type of security. The Internet Protocol address for a mobile device is often inconsistent and changes more frequently than data processing systems located on a network data processing system of an organization.